The present disclosure relates to the prioritization of notifications and, in particular, to displaying a prioritized set of notifications in a social networking environment.
Some social networking services may allow users to form associations with one another. For example, a social networking service may allow a user to create a group associated with the user, such as a social circle or social graph, and add other users to the group. The associations may be formed based on a user's personal contacts, professional contacts, or a combination of these. The associations may also be formed around users that share a common interest or a common characteristic. These associations can be stored within a social graph on one or more social networking servers. Such user associations can be defined on a user-to-user basis, or as a group of users associated through membership with a group.
The social networking services may enable users to share information with members of one or more social graphs in the social network. Users may also receive notifications from various entities in the social network such as other users, other users in social graphs, groups, or other entities.